


Worlds Beyond Our Own

by LawofTalosrules234



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawofTalosrules234/pseuds/LawofTalosrules234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things still unknown to humankind about the universe. What else is out there in the thick blackness of space? Are there any like them? Yes...and no. That's where Luther comes in. A mission was handed down to him and he has come to Earth to retrieve those that are lost as well as return what is theirs. Yet when Layton becomes involved, things become a bit more complicated......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random crossover idea I had when watching "Professor Layton and The Eternal Diva" (Fantastic movie, by the way.) I've got everything about worked out, but we'll see when writer's block gets me....

Fireworks popped and sizzled across the clear night sky as Monte d’or, the city that thrives within the harsh desert, celebrated a most joyous occasion. It was months ago that it happened; a strange anomaly was detected in space and had been predicted to land outside of  Monte d’or. As it broke through the atmosphere, a trail of what was believe to be stardust erupted from it and it’s impact was remarkable. An immense surge of energy ran throughout the city; generators overloaded, street lights went haywire and more electrical chaos was the result until a city-wide blackout finally occurred.  
  
Scientists have tried everything to identify the strange meteorite. No manner of instrument was strong enough to measure its energy without overloading and exploding nor had there ever been a record of such a strange rock in any world history. But a great breakthrough is within the works; World-renowned scientist, Professor Sycamore, has delivered a machine that is believe to have enough power to crack open the meteorite and study its contents. Monte d’or awaits the triumphant result of the experiment and a brand new attraction to their fair city.  
  
That’s where I come into the picture…..  
  
“What’s that?”  
“Is someone up there?”  
“Can it be another performer?”  
  
A strong wind blew across the desert, catching on a black cloak as a strange person sat atop the highest building in the city. If not for the glistening specks that shone through the thick blackness of space, one wouldn’t have been able to distinguish man from sky. Silver hair contrasted the man’s dark attire as a sly chuckle came from his lips. His head rose high and a white kitsune masked reflected the pale moonlight. People gasped as he began to lean forward before screams were heard as the person started to freefall through the sky. When it seemed that impact was imminent, he disappeared in a burst of darkness. The people were confused and disoriented at what they had just seen until the police began to swarm the streets.  
  
“Where’d he go?!”  
“Spread out find him!”  
“Oh man, the chief’s gonna kill us!”  
  
Chaos erupted in the now dwindling streets as people were ushered away into their homes, so that the police could work. Yellow tape was drawn around the area where the man disappeared, police dogs were brought out to try and find some sort of scent to follow and patrol cars blocked off all access and exit from the street. The search for the man was on, but why? What reason did the police have for the mysterious person that appeared like a sort of phantom? The answer is simple…..  
  
The man had done a most heinous crime; in the scientist lab that housed the meteorite, a calling card was left behind. A yellow crescent moon lay where the meteorite once stood with the word “Astral” written in calligraphy upon it. He had stolen the meteorite….


	2. Exploring Monte D'or

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter of the story after a million years!

Hi! My name’s Luther, otherwise known as Astral.

“COOOOOLD!”

Shrill screaming came from a distant corner of the Merchant’s District as a booth was knocked over and its produce sent flying. Masks were sent flying as a young man scratched and pulled at his clothing, kicking his feet and spinning himself around in a complete circle a few times. Tan hair became coated in dirt and dust as the man continued to try and get rid of whatever was ailing him.

“Sácalo, sacarlo!”

Spanish fell from his lips like water from a faucet as he finally shook himself furiously and an ice cube fell from his shirt. A harsh glare was given at the melting cube before it was kicked across the street, leaving a trail of water in its wake. His eyes trailed onto the street to see just how many masks had fallen onto the ground before getting to work picking them up.

Look, I know most of these stories spawn from some sort of tragic backstory or a plot for revenge against some scientist or the other, you know, cliche stuff like that. But you won’t be getting that here. The start of the story is too complicated to get into, so luckily for you, we’ll just plop right in the middle of it!

“Oi, what’s all the ruckus about?!”  
“Did he fall?”  
“Mommy, look at all the pretty masks!”

People began to crowd around the clutter of masks and the teen paused in his work to clean up to look at a couple of onlookers. Sounds of awe and excitement came from many of them as they picked up to gaze at the ornately decorated Mardi-gras themed masks. Beads and jewels lined the intricate patterns on each mask, some hung feathers from their sides while others held them upon their heads. 

“How much for this one here?”  
“Oh! And this one?”  
“I simply must have this one!”

A nervous smile came over the shopkeeper’s face as his onlookers turned into happy customers. Prices were ranged and bargained until not but one mask was left in his arms, surrounded by large leaves of money and checks that needed cashing. Soft laughter came from behind the now demolished stand as what looked to be a robot flew into the air using small helicopter blades. A small screen displayed what looked to be a digital eye, leaking with tears as of the moment.  
“What’d I tell you? I told you I could get customers here in a flash!”  
“Yes, but that doesn’t excuse throwing a piece of ice down my shirt, you jerk!”

Boot met robot as the teen kicked the machine, a loud yelp coming from it as it happened. A silent sigh was given as the teen looked at the loose bits of paper in his arms; he honestly didn’t expect to make this much money from a couple of masks that he had made in his basement with nothing more than a hot glue gun and stray feathers he picked up from the parade last night…. 

“But now we have another problem.”  
“Huh? What’s that?”  
“We have no idea where to cash these checks at.”  
“Oh, that’s easy! Just ask around! I’m sure somebody would be willing to help you find your way.”  
“Well, I suppose, but-”  
“But nothing! Look, try talking to some people at the Art Gallery, somebody there is bound to know.”

A small sigh came from the only organic one of the pair before he made his way to the destroyed stand. There was no way he could just leave it like this; he was pretty sure he’d be ticketed for destruction of property and littering…

As he started to clean up the mess, the sight of a few policemen at the far side of the street drew his attention. There had been an increase in police activity as of a few weeks ago, but it was to be suspected; ever since Astral, otherwise known as Luther, had made off with the meteorite, the entire police force have been busting their backs to try and look for anything that could provide them with some leads to the mysterious thief that had stolen the scientific marvel. It filled with with a fair amount of guilt; he also heard that the security guards and officers that were in charge of the meteorite were given triple overtime the entirety of the case…..

“Calvin, how’s…...you know who doing?”  
“I’ve got five cameras that keep a constant stream on them with live feed, there’s been no further progress in the regeneration thus far.”  
“..............................................”

This whole experience was severely wracking his nerves. You see, that was no ordinary meteorite; it was actually a living, breathing extraterrestrial by the name of “Deoxys”. Once the scientists had started to try and crack the creature whilst in its egg form, it called out to him for help. A strange supernatural force came to him one night and lead him to the research facility where he saw first hand that the scientists were trying everything that had to crack them open. He knew that if he didn’t act, Deoxys would be a goner, but now he had this to contend with the fact that he’s a wanted criminal with an entire police force after him…..

But then again, nobody ever said that this was going to be an easy mission, so he’d just have to wait for the being to regenerate, finish up his business here and get out before anyone’s the wiser…..  
“There! All finished!”  
“Great! Now let’s go cash these checks and get some money!”  
“.............................”

Deciding to ponder on his brother’s greed later, Luther set off. Thanks to the location of the shopping district, getting to the Art Gallery was an easy feat; nothing more than a simple turn right and they were both there. People were used to seeing Calvin’s little robot after a few weeks of them living here and not many heads turned once they came inside. Marvelous pieces of artwork were strewn about the halls and contrasted greatly with the exquisite decor. It still stunned him every time he caught sight of it all, but he’d have to admire it all later when he didn’t have his pockets overflowing with checks that needed cashing….

“Excuse me, sir? Can I ask for-”  
“What?! What?! Can’t you see I’m busy?!”

Luther was cut off in his questioning by the man he had approached, someone that Luther believed to be the manager of this very gallery. He wore a green suit with a red tie that somewhat complimented his rotundus form, but sort of clashed with his blue hair in Calvin’s unspoken opinion. There was a touch of anxiety to his face and it made the hispanic wonder just what was so important. Calvin couldn’t care less, to be completely honest. He was more concerned about whether or not the guy was going to apologize to his brother for being an ass.

“I’m dreadfully sorry, b-but I was just wondering what you seem so nervous about.”  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t heard! That mystery thief that stole that space rock right out from under museum security’s noses last night!”  
“..............Yeeeeah? What about him?” Asked the flying robot.  
“What about him?! If he could sneak in and sneak out of that heavily fortified place without so much as breaking a sweat, what’s stopping him from coming here and robbing the gallery blind of all of it’s valuable pieces of art?! I’ve got to get the gallery closed down and everything locked into the vault before he has a chance!”  
“.......................................”

This bit of information made the other frown. Was that really what people thought? That he was some expert thief that was going to hit every major attraction that Monte D’or had to offer? A quick onceover of the gallery in its entirety was given and it was then that Luther realized that most of the paintings in the back were being boxed up and hauled away, which would explain why a majority of the people were crowding around the front. They must want to get one last glimpse of the artwork before their locked in storage for who knows how long. It was another thing to add to the nagging guilt he felt gnawing at his stomach……

“...........I see. I hope you get everything sealed away safely and in mint condition.”

The conversation over, Luther watched as the man returned to ordering around the movers that were in charge of moving the various portraits. A single glance back and the young man moved back towards the entrance where some of the other patrons were located to try and get some information out of them. Surprisingly, none of the other adults were of any help, but one little girl, going by the name Collette, seemed to be more competent than all of them combined. She pointed him in the direction of City Hall, providing him with directions on how to get from here to there and without the need to prattle on about random nonsense in between her sentences. A grateful thank you was given before the both of them set off.

“I can’t believe that they’re closing the gallery down because of this.” Luther piped up.  
“It’s just that initial sense of paranoia creeping in. They’ll be over it in a week.” Calvin consoled.  
“Mmm.”

The pair retreated into the Art Gallery’s plaza before turning right and heading up the stairs to enter the Residential District, more specifically Knick-Knack Alley. Around this time of day, parents were out and about with their kids and couples were strolling around, window-shopping for anything that their heart’s desires. As much as he was itching to see if they had anything on airplane maintanence, he still needed to get these checks cashed. Maybe he could come back after, seeing as he’d have a bit of money on him during that time, after all. So, he continued to advance up the steps to come onto Oasis street before moving to the winding path that lead towards the Ledore Manor. Or was it the Ascot Manor now? Luther wasn’t entirely sure what had happened back during the whole “Masked Gentleman” fiasco, but something about the entire city being made for a person that was missing for years was about all he could really process of it. The mansion was absolutely beautiful and he saw various servants working around the garden, maintaining the countless flowers and hedges that lined the gate’s fence. Calvin, deciding to be cute, hovered his little robot over the gate and snuck up behind one of the maid’s and 

“Calvin, don’t you-!”  
“BOO!”

A shrill shriek rang into the air as Luther’s palm met his forehead before running off after the chortling little bot. Neither of them noticing the woman in the window that had witnessed what had happened or the man she called into the room to inform her of what happened.

“Hooligan. Where does he get off bothering the staff while they're working on preserving the manor?”  
“I could hear laughing coming from his direction as well. Probably some kind of cruel joke.”  
“Hmph! Well, I’m not going to just sit here and take this lying down. I’m going after him.”  
“I’ll come with you and bring the maid to help us find him. You know how big the crowds are during this time of day….”

And it was this single prank that spawned an entire sequence of events that neither I, Calvin, them or anyone else were prepared for. That brother of mine single handedly turned this entire covert mission that had been kept secret for years into the world’s greatest puzzle….


	3. Exploring Monte D'or Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter.

“Calvin, what the hell was that about?!”  
“Yeeehahahahaha! Hoo, hoo, I-I-I can’t BREATHE!”

The sputtering robot was spinning around in a circle as the operator tried to calm down his fit of boisterous laughter. Several deep breaths were needed in rapid succession to get it down to a small snicker here and there, but Luther failed to see the humor in the situation. His brother could be so obnoxious at times that it made him embarrassed that they were related when he got like this. They had managed to get away without any incidents with the other servants, but that still didn’t mean what the other had done was acceptable.

“You scared the shit out of that poor woman!”  
“I know!”  
“Why on earth would you suddenly do that? What was the reason?!”  
“Boredom, mostly.”  
A sigh. “Let’s just keep moving. And when we go back, we’re going down a different path.”  
“Spoilsport.”

The incident was put behind them for the moment as they continued onward. Finally, they reached City Hall and entered inside to see about thirteen police officers crowding the lobby. At the sight of so many uniforms, Luther felt that anxiety from earlier resurface and start to boil his stomach acid something fierce. He didn’t do good in crowds to begin with, but with a literal target on his back, he just wants to get in and out of there as fast as possible. It wasn’t easy goings shuffling through the large mass of blue and black; no matter how many times he offered an apology for bumping into one person, he’d have already nudged against another. With some doing, he stumbled onto one of the receptionist desks finally and tried to regain his breath. Some of those people smelled like they hadn’t heard about this little thing called ‘deodorant’.....ever. His brother’s little robot hovered down near his head as he tried to get his breathing back on track before speaking to the annoyed receptionist.

“S-sorry. I’m…..not good with crowds.”  
“I can tell. What do you need?”  
“I-I need these checks I have cashed out. I-If you don’t mind.”

As reluctant as she seemed, the woman got to work on his request and he was told that it’d be about thirty minutes to get all of the checks verified and the money from the back, but he could contend with that and the lady was on her way. For the first few minutes, the officers just continued to speak amongst themselves and mumble the things they didn’t want him to hear, enveloped in their own little world. But before long, the sound of a door slamming from the backroom drew their and his attention towards the nearby threshold connecting this room to the next. In walked what Luther assumed to be the chief of police, a stout man with blonde hair and mustache wearing a red suit as well as an exhausted look in his eyes. Seems the officers themselves weren’t the only ones running ragged….

“Alright, you lot! I am determined to keep this whole ‘Astral’ fiasco from turning into another blooming “Masked Gentleman”! The people are already panicking and everything is being shut down until we apprehend this thief, understood?!”

A chorus of ‘Yes sir!” filled the room as Luther’s eyes widened. Everything was being closed down?

“W-WAIT!”

 

All eyes were on him as he suddenly blurted out for them to halt in their movement to the backroom. Not expecting everyone to suddenly turn towards him, a lump developed in his throat and he found it hard to breathe, let alone speak. Thankfully, he could always count on his brother’s big mouth to pull through for him. “What do you mean, ‘everything is closing down’? Isn’t that a little extreme?” The floating robot hovered close to the chief, who took a surprised step backwards at the sight of the strange mechanical marvel.

“Oi! What’s all this about?! We’ve got no choice; it’ll put a temporary damper on the tourist trade, sure, but better than having everything stolen and having to close down for good, would you say?”

 

“I guess, but what if all he wanted was the meteorite? Everyone could just be spurring themselves into a panic over nothing.” Luther chimed in.

 

“Then we still have a thief on our hands. We’ve got five days to catch this clown before that sandstorm comes in; I’d bet everything I had that the sneak would use it to get out of here undetected.”  
“................................................”

Was he that easy to read, even if they had no clue who he was? That was his exact plan; Deoxys’ regeneration would take place regardless of where he was, but Luther didn’t know everything about the other. All of those experiments done whilst in egg form could’ve caused some adverse effects that neither of them have yet to see; he just wanted to keep close observation on him to verify that there wasn’t anything amiss before leaving, that’s all. As for leaving during the sandstorm, he had to. It had to do with….something else; the thing that sent him to Monte D’or in the first place and why he knows so much about Deoxys.

I think I should cut in to explain a few things here. Okay, so I’m not really...from this world. And I’m not really human. I’m something called a “Pokemon”, a creature much more unique and dangerous that anything these humans have seen. I was sent here on a mission of great importance a few years back in this world’s time; several temples have been transported to this world for some reason. Now these are quite decrepit temples, but they are of great importance to the Pokemon that inhabit the environments around them. Not only that, but there are Pokemon that live in such temples and when the structures teleported, so did the creatures inside of them. Aside from Deoxys, there’s a temple here that I’d finally found after all this time and needed to get home. Doing it during the sandstorm would run a lower risk of being spotted and everything would already be set up for me to leave and head to the next, so it worked out perfectly for me.

Or so I thought until-

“Oi! You there! With the robot!”  
“WHa-huh?”  
There were three people at the entrance to the building; a woman with blonde hair, a man with blonde-brown……...aaaaaaand the lady that Calvin had scared shitless not even forty minutes ago…


	4. Suspect?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter!

Luther’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as his brother’s little robot hovered softly towards his shoulders, the optic in it looking everywhere but at him. It was just as he thought, he knew that that little trick Calvin had pulled would come back to bite him in the ass and here it was. That brother of his was going to get one hell of a talking to face-to-face when he got back home…..

“Who do you think you are; scaring me out of my wits when we’ve got another masked delinquent running around?!”

The maid stepped up and marched right towards Luther, who took several steps back to find himself trapped between her and the desktop as everybody started to look their way. She wasn’t even that tall; she was a petite, four feet tall woman with frizzy red hair and green eyes with a traditional maid outfit that he’d expect to see in a large mansion.

“I have half a mind to press charges against you! To think that you’d be so uncouth as to disrespect a lady of my caliber! Your mother-”  
“HEY!”

The sudden intrusion of Calvin thrusting his robot between the woman and Luther’s face, startling the both of them greatly. His robot’s optic had grown a fiery red as it greatly showed how he felt about this woman treating his brother so rudely. It was his fault that all of this was happening, not his! Why the hell was she getting all up on his case about it?! “You leave him alone! I’m the one that scared you and I’ll admit, it was uncouth of me to do so, so step off of Luther!” His machine got closer and closer to the woman with each word until she was the one backing up and promptly landed on her rump at the last word in his sentence.

“Ey oh, what’s going on here?!”  
“This gentleman, er-gentleman’s robot crossed onto the Ascot Manor’s property and proceeded to spook one of the servants,” the man recalled, “, we’re just here to get an apology-” His gaze fell onto Luther for a split second before Calvin intercepted his stare. “-and to make sure that something like this doesn’t happen again.”

“Yeah, I promise. Now go away.”  
“Calvin! I-I’m really sorry about all of this, he’s very….Calvin is…..”  
“I’m a juvenile, christ man, spit it out.”  
“..............................”

“..........................Hmph. You wanna press charges, Mr. Ledore,” the chief of police asked, “we’ve got them right here, after all.”  
“No, I don’t believe that’ll be necessary. An apology will suffice...this time.”

The optic narrowed as its operator watched the man and woman leave from the building. Something about that guy just really creeped Calvin out for some reason and just couldn’t quite get his finger on it. Either way, they were gone and the situation had been nullified before any real harm could’ve been done to any of them.

“Thank you, Calvin.”  
“Aw, no problem bro! I’ll always be there for you and you know that and I love you and-”  
“-aaaand you’re still in trouble.”  
“Damn it!”

The trek through Monte D’or was silent for the two brothers. Luther’s more of a brewing rage while Calvin’s was a scared, bitten back tongue. A few of the newer tourists caught their gazes wandering after the disgruntled man and the robot that floated behind him, but neither of them paid much attention to it. Upon first arriving to Monte D’or, they had to learn to get used to people gawking at them, both of them comprising of such an odd duo. It took about an hour to full traverse the city before finding themselves in the outskirts of the grand city. The harsh desert came to an end at the property line of the amusement park, Tingly Town and he had to jump through the biggest hoops he could to get permission to enter and exit through the back of the tourist attraction……

Their home...wasn’t really a home. It was an aircraft, a plane to be more precise. Something that they had to acquire through…..less than legal means, but nothing too severe. It was decaled with a jet black finish with neon blue wing tips and designs that glowed in the dark, perfect for when they needed to fly at night and didn’t want to get into a mid-air collision with anything. There were two windows in the cargo area and both of them were propped open, should anybody pass by them, they would feel cool air coming out to contradict the desert’s blazing heat.

They’d also hear the sound of hooves clacking against the steel interior inside. A small, tender smile overcame Luther’s once enraged features as he brought out the remote needed to open the hatch doors. As soon as it touched the sand, the man found himself getting tackled to the ground by a blur of green and felt the wind get knocked out of him. Excited ‘do’s’ came from the creature that happily cuddled into his chest as he sat up in the sand; green ears twitched here and there as a little deer fawn got comfortable against him. It’s beige undercoat blended in nicely with the sand as it continued to rub against Luther and make gentle content noises.

“Hiya, Doughnut! How have you been? Calvin’s been treating you fairly, right?”  
“Uh! Of course!”

Pawsteps padding against the inside of the plane drew both his and Doughnut’s attention as another strange creature walked into the sand. It was a canine; orange fur marred most of its body as black stripes adorned its front and hindlegs; the muzzle, tail and large tuft of fur on it’s head were all cream-colored. The large round ears perched atop its head drooped slightly as Luther’s bad mood from earlier resurfaced. “Aw, come on, Luther! You know I’m sorry!” A pout was given as the dog, who was now established as Calvin, gave the true definition of ‘Puppy eyes’ to the irritated man. A sigh left the other’s lips before he placed the fawn down and made his way inside of the aircraft, the two creatures following behind him. It was getting late and the sun was already starting to descend over the horizon; Doughnut would need to go to bed soon and god knows he didn’t want to get two hours of sleep with the fawn around. Like clockwork, the little creature always seemed to wake up at the crack of dawn…..and that meant they were woken up at the crack of dawn. Compact was the only world to describe their temporary living state; there was a small fridge in one corner, a workbench in another and a small bathroom for bathroom things. There were three beds; a long mattress for Luther, a medium-sized dog bed for Calvin and an array of blankets for Doughnut. They tried getting the fawn a bed like Calvin, but he always kicked it away and went back to the blankets, so both of them just stopped trying after a while.

“COme on, Luther! I said sorry!”  
“Still doesn’t change that you shouldn’t have done it in the first place!”  
“Oh, how was I supposed to know they’d be a bunch of prudes?!”  
“Calvin!”

The exasperation in his voice made Calvin stop cold. A sigh filled the silence between them both before Luther spoke once more. “Calvin, I know it’s hard,” the dog’s ears flattened against his head, “, everything is so different here than it is back home and I know it’s not easy for you to adjust.” As he spoke, the man placed a hand on the other’s head as Doughnut watched on, curious as to what was going on between the both of them. “But please, we can’t run the risk of revealing more of ourselves than we need to. Our job is to get the temples and get out, not a soul knowing the truth about anything.” 

“.....................I understand.”  
“.......Hey. How about tomorrow when I get back from the stand, we practice on your form?”

That made him perk up a bit slightly before he trudged towards his bed. It was hard for the both of them. This world was so….different than their own. Nobody was like them, all of their family was back home, the thick expanse of space filled with nothing but stars separating them as they could only wonder what they were doing and how they were. Some days Luther just stared off into space and thought about his fiance, Sicilly, and how distraught and scared she had been when he had told her he had accepted the mission. She did everything in her power to try and stop him from going, but finally conceded in the end. God, he hoped she was doing alright.

Another sigh. He was stressing himself out….again. At this rate, he’d never get any sleep. Things were progressing along well and they’d be home in no time. This comforting thought was what kept him going when all of his stress caught up with him. And it was what finally soothe his worries and allowed him to fall asleep…..

A loud yawn came from Luther as he groggily walked towards the Merchant’s District the next day. It wasn’t a sign of not getting sleep, it just meant that Doughnut had decided to jump on him to get him up that morning. How that little guy managed to be so energetic so early in the morning was beyond him…. As he turned onto the street, Calvin’s robot jerked back harshly as he stared in disbelief at what he saw.

“What? What’s going o-ooooooh.”

Standing before the both of them was the entire police force...and they soon circled around the both of them with the chief of police and the man and woman from yesterday. “Luther! You are under arrest under the suspicion of being “Astral” and having stolen the meteorite from the museum two nights ago.”

‘Oh fuck.” Both brothers thought.


End file.
